ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Ends
Batman Escapes '''is the twelfth and final story arc in DC Comics Batman '89 ongoing series. It is a follow up to Batman Escapes, serving as a continuation of the '''Tim Burton Batman movies, carrying the gothic tone, and narrative style, and as the fourteenth and final installment of the Tim Burton Batman Saga. Publication Batman's war against crime reaches it's climax. When a devastating earthquake hits Gotham City, law and social order completely collapse, and all the villians are loose on the streets. Batman must come out of hiding and bring together his allies to save this city before it becomes no man's land. It all culminates with a final showdown between him and the Joker, at the place where his journey began, Crime Alley. It's The Dark Knight's final battle. Will he breath his final breath? Characters Heroes *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Drawn with the likeness of Michael Keaton *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Drawn with the likeness of Marlon Wayans *Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Drawn with the likeness of Michelle Pfeiffer *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Drawn with the likeness of Winona Ryder *Jason Todd/Red Hood - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Tim Drake/Red Robin - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Katherine "Kate" Kane/Batwoman - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Bette Kane/Flamebird - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Helena Burtinelli/Huntress- Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Cassandra Caine/Black Bat - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Haprer Row/Bluebird - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Luke Fox/Batwing - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Duke Thomas/Signal - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Damian Wayne/Robin - Drawn with the likeness of TBA Villains *Jack Napier/Joker - Drawn with the likeness of Jack Nicholson *Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/Penguin - Drawn with the likeness of Danny DeVito *Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Drawn with the likeness of Michelle Pfeiffer *Edward Nygma/Riddler - Drawn with the likeness of Robin WIlliams *Harvey Dent/Two Face - Drawn with the likeness of Billy Dee Williams *Jonathon Crane/Scarecrow - Drawn with the likeness of Brad Douriff *Professor Hugo Strange - Drawn with the likeness of Christopher Lee *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Robert Kirkland Langstrom - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Pamela Lillian Isely/ Poison Ivy - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Victor Zsasz - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Arnold Weskler/Ventriloquist - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Bane - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Basil Karlo - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Drury Walker/Killer Moth - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Ra's al Ghul - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush - Drawn with the likeness of TBA *Roman Sionis/Black Mask - Drawn with the likeness of TBA Supporting *Alfred Pennysworth - Drawn with the likeness of Michael Gough *Commissioner James Gordon - Drawn with the likeness of Pat Hingle *Ace Category:Tim Burton Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Batman Franchise Category:The Batman film franchse Category:The Batman Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Image Needed Category:Graphic Novels